Containment Breach: Journal Entries of a US Marine
by NewPhoenixLeader
Summary: A half-assed story based off of DooM I wrote in about 30 minutes which wasn't going to be this long, but whatever lol.


"Everywhere I look, every single square inch of this base is covered in the bodies of my comrades; it's been 6 hours since Containment Breach, and within the first hour, the entire base was wiped out, those who didn't succumb to their wounds or were in the wrong place at the wrong time turned into... Well.. I guess the best explanation is, zombies? But that can't be right, they still have the knowledge of how to use guns and doors... I've fought through these... Demons for the last 6 hours, right now I'm standing in the hanger, with about 7 other survivors, 4 soldiers and 3 scientists, waiting for our evac to arrive."

"it's been 3 more hours, we were ambushed by the demons, and the evac chopper crashed into the control tower, the only way out now is to fight our way through to the other side of the base, and we don't have enough ammunition for that."

"Its just me, another guard, his names Johnson, and a scientist. We've called in a code black. Now we're waiting. Waiting in the darkness, for a sign of help that will probably never arrive."

"2 hours ago the scientist went insane, rambling on about 'judgement day', how humans deserve what's happened at this base, he then ran out of the panic room we were hunkered down in and was quickly dragged off into the darkness, I can still hear him laughing... I think I need to sleep, but I can't, it's just too dangerous."

"It's just myself and Sergeant Johnson now, we pass the time telling stories, scavenging for supplies, and occasionally getting into a firefight with the zombiefied remains of our old friends and coworkers. The further we go into the base, the more bloodshed and horrifying things we see, even a trained soldier like myself and Johnson are fighting back the urge to puke..."

"we heard gunshots and explosions outside today, it seems like our rescuers are giving the demons a hard time out there, we've been able to sneak around to the secondary entrance, but we need a yellow keycard for it to open, damn security, the one time we DON'T need it..."

"we found the keycard and another one that opens the armory, those demons are going to wish they never fucked with us now!"

"we blew a hole in one of the walls, opening an exit for us to go through, on the other side was our rescuers, or, what's left of them anyways. One of the few survivors told us a lone marine went in an hour ago to figure out what happened, we rounded up anyone who could fight, and headed back into the base; for some reason i think i know this marine..."

"Jesus Christ, whoever this marine is, he definitely can handle himself in a fight, there's dead demons everywhere, even two of the large hooved leaders, the scientists called them 'Barons'. We're moving in closer towards the sounds of gunfire, hopefully we run into this marine soon enough."

"We just ran into... I... I don't even know what we just fought. It was one of the demons, but it's legs we're robotic, and the only organic part was its head. It had a mounted plasma gun on its front side, we nearly lost a man before I managed to sneak up on it and sever the wiring of the plasma gun, rendering the demon weaponless. We quickly blew its brains out, and moved on into the base's recreation area."

"We saw the marine, I definitely know this soldier, I can tell from his skill alone. He took on approximately 40 demons with just a shotgun, chainsaw, and his fists, and killed them all. Before we could get to him however he moved on to another area."

"We ran into a scientist, he was destroying classified data on the teleportation experiments, we ordered him to stop, but when he turned to face us, his arm was... Changing, like into one of the demons, he rushed us and we were forced to gun him down, blowing his brains onto both the computer and documents nearby. We retrieved the data and continued our search for the marine, codenamed 'Doom'"

"The teleporters have been online this entire time, letting more and more demons into the base, we ran into 'Doom', but before we could talk to him, he jumped into the portal; we were forced to follow him, as the only other exit was blocked off by an advancing demon horde. We arrived in, what I can only describe as Hell: fire, blood rivers, and burning skies which rained sulfur and blood, luckily our armor protected us against the sulfur; were still going after 'Doom', he's considered way to important to leave behind."

"Johnson told me today that before the Containment Breach, he had one day left before he was able to leave for home, to be with his wife and kids. I honestly feel bad for him, but there's no time for that, we have to move on. I just hope this doesn't spread any further then the military base and... Here."

"Theres an entire army of these demons, I just saw them move into one massive superportal, God only knows where there going, but it can't be good for us. We ran into another robotic demon, this one however had to be at least the size of a 6 story building, and we saw 'Doom' take it on by himself. There's no way only one soldier can take one of those on..."

"We lost sight of 'Doom', were moving towards a portal in the distance, hopefully we'll be able to get out of this hellhole."

"'Doom' beat us to the portal, there's dead and wounded everywhere, without a second thought we jumped in, and saw our worst fears. A satellite view of Earth, Nearly every city was lit up, but not in the normal way, it looked like there was a massive, planetwide fire engulfing most of the major population centers. We decided we would orbitally drop into D.C., since the US wouldn't give up that city easily."

"Theres gunfire everywhere, and even more dead here; the White House is burning, and the Capitol is missing half of itself. We're heading towards the White House, afterwards well goto the Capitol, and then the Pentagon."

"It's been a week since we've been at the Pentagon, what the hell has our government been experimenting with? We shouldn't be allowed to tamper with interdemensional travel, look what it's brought us, near annihilation, and for what? An advantage over other nations? I have no idea why we even thought that was a good idea..."

"Another portal opened, we saw 'Doom' jump into it, we followed him yet again. We followed him for hours, until we reached the center of the demon invasion... What one of the soldiers called, 'The Icon Of Sin'."


End file.
